un sentiment dérangeant
by Enzilia
Summary: L'amour est un sentiment fort et difficile à avouer, surtout lorsque cela ne vous est jamais arrivé et que la personne concernée est tout le contraire de ce que vous avez imaginé. Voici un Nami x Paulie.


_Bonjour tout le monde!!! Voici un couple qui n'existe pas en français mais pour lequel j'ai eu un coup de coeur, un Nami x Paulie et qui je l'espère vous plaira. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère également vraiment inovée avec ce couple!_**

* * *

******

Un sentiment dérangeant

—Va-t-en maintenant!!!, ordonna un blond hors de lui.

—Que je m'en aille?!!, répéta une rousse complétement perdue, pourquoi?

—Tu n'as pas à être chez moi tout simplement!!!

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive tout d'un coup?

—Ce qu'on a fait hier soir était vraiment stupide!

—Stupide!!!, répéta la rousse les dents serrées.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing et quitta son appartement, en colère et humiliée. Lui resta assis par terre, une main sur sa joue endolorie, elle était partie et un vide emplissait de plus en plus la pièce. Elle était partie parce qu'il lui avait demandé de le faire. Il sentit son coeur se serré, un manque se créait à l'intérieur de lui même. Il s'en voulait de s'être autant attaché à elle. Se serait vraiment lâche de sa part de laisser une fille comme elle s'en aller, n'est-ce pas? Ce fut lâche de sa part de ne pas assumer ce qu'il éprouvait, ce fut également lâche de la mettre dehors alors qu'ils avaient passé la nuit précédente ensemble. Le remord l'envahissait de plus en plus, tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était qu'elle revienne et qu'elle lui pardonne...

_Quelques semaines plus tôt ..._

Nami, jeune femme riche et séduisante, bien que souvent elle ne soit pas consciente de son charme, accompagnée l'un de ses amis, Usopp, au chantier naval pour réparer son bateau. Water Seven, une ville réputé pour ses nombreux ingénieurs navales et qui plus est les meilleurs. Bien évident dans un lieu ou le mot femme sonnait presque comme une injure, voir était un mot interdit, en voir une semblait être un sacrilège. Alors imaginez un peu ce que peut faire comme dégât la venue d'une rousse sulfureuse et énergique, vêtue légèrement et qui ne se souciait guère, de ce (petit) détail.

—Qui est-ce qu'on doit chercher déjà?, demanda Usopp.

—Le directeur de la Galley-la-Company: un dénomé Iceburg, rappela Nami.

—Où est-ce qu'on doit chercher?

—Par là b....

—Héééé trainée qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!!!

—Je vous demande pardon?

—Les femmes n'ont rien à faire ici!!!

C'était un blond, plutôt bien fait avec un certain charme dont il n'était sans doute pas conscient, un cigare à la bouche, vêtu de bleu.

—Et alors?

—Vas mettre un pantalon ou une jupe longue!!! C'est intolérable d'être vêtue ainsi!!!

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui?

—Il n'y a que des hommes sur ce chantier qui n'ont pas de vu de femme depuis un moment!!!

—Iceburg se trouve de l'autre côté, dit Nami à Usopp en l'ignorant.

—Ecoute-moi trainée!!!!

Ce fut une rencontre un peu hors du commun. Si seulement c'était leur seul et unique rencontre. Ils durent se revoir plusieurs fois, car le bateau d'Usopp ne pouvant être réparé, il du s'en faire un nouveau. Et comme Nami finançait la construction, elle venait s'assurer de l'avancement des travaux. Et à chaque fois ce fut la même mascarade. Nami en débardeur et mini-jupe qui s'asseyait un peu comme si elle se fichait du monde et Paulie, oui il se nommait Paulie, la traité de trainée et d'exhibitionniste. Et elle n'en avait rien à faire comme toujours.

—Quoi?, fit Nami en le croisant en fin d'après-midi.

—Rien... vous allez rester ici combien de temps vous et votre ami?

—En combien de temps comptez-vous terminer le bateau?

—.... quelques semaines j'imagine.

—Bien alors on se reverra durant ces quelques semaines... je vous invite à boire un verre, venez.

—Et pourquoi ça?

—Bien que cela vous amuse de me traiter de trainée sans arrêt je vous aime bien.

Sans rien ajouté de plus ils allèrent dans un bar, là ou Nami excellé à boire sans se saouler Paulie y trouvait un peu de difficulté. Les joues rougies, l'esprit un peu vague, les vertiges et la chaleur qui montait n'aidait en rien le charpentier à discuter avec la jolie dame à ses côtés. Et ce fut ainsi toutes les semaines, ils allèrent boire un verre dans un bar, Nami faisait semblant de le draguer en se collant à lui, le charpentier rougissait énormément. Et puis un jour elle s'absenta et Paulie s'en inquiéta, il demanda où elle vivait à Usopp pour régler « quelques détails ».

Mais lorsqu'il franchit le pas de sa porte, ce fut une Nami en tenue légère qu'il trouva, bien plus légère que d'habitude, elle était juste vêtue d'une simple chemise un peu trop longue pour elle.

—TRAINEE VA T'HABILLER CORRECTEMENT!!!!!

—Hein?!! Si vous êtes venu chez moi pour m'insulter j...

—Et arrêtes de me vouvoyer!

—Comment?, fit-elle d'une voix sensuelle en tirant sur son col, tu veux instaurer plus d'intimité entre nous c'est ça?

—PAS DU TOUT!!!, cria-t-il choqué par cette proximité entre lui et Nami.

—J'aurais cru pourtant...

Paulie gardait ses distances, son coeur battait à tout rompre, peut-être était-ce du à la proximité ou tout simplement … non... il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour lui. Nami enfila un short pour que « monsieur de la Galley-la » ne soit pas plus choqué que maintenant.

—Heu... je me suis demandé comment tu allais?

—Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? Je vais bien...

—J'ai vu ça...

Elle esquissa un sourire, cela lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Vraiment...

Mais lui, il se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Une étrange poussée de fièvre s'empara de lui lorsque la charmante jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'elle lui sourit ou encore... Il se leva, lui conseilla de bien prendre soin d'elle et partit.

Elle revint quelques jours plus tard. Et Paulie avait toujours les même réactions, poussée de fièvre inexpliquée, palpitation, difficulté à respirer et … il y avait aussi ce sentiment... un sentiment vraiment très fort qu'il ressentait sur lequel il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom dessus. Elle lui faisait un drôle d'effet. Ce serait le dernier jour où ils se verraient... Et Nami avait prévu de l'invité... chez elle pour changer. Et se soir là, ils s'étaient échangés un baiser, plutôt passionnelle mais ce fut un baiser qu'ils avaient eu le plaisir à donner.

Et la semaine d'après, ce qui fait en ce moment même, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, ce fut intense et agréable. Mais même là, ce que ressentait l'un comme l'autre était tellement fort qu'ils eurent l'impression qu'on leur comprimait la poitrine. Comme s'ils gardaient un lourd secret et alors qu'au lendemain, la belle se réveillait, lui la mettait dehors. Alors que la belle allait lui révéler la nature de ses sentiments, lui voulait étouffer les siens et la faire partir. Et la voilà qui était partie, et il le regretta parce que ce sentiment qu'il ressentait au niveau de la poitrine s'intensifia et se transforma en culpabilité et en une énorme douleur. Il se sentait mal et stupide et … il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir juste parce que lui ne pouvait pas voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le parking en espérant qu'elle y serait encore. Courir comme il le faisait en ce moment jamais il ne s'en serait cru capable. Sa voiture était toujours là mais elle … où était-elle? Tout simplement à l'intérieur, il y avait une forme, immobile qui se tenait au volant, il s'avança en espérant qu'elle y était. Les mains figées sur le volant, le regard vide et …. des larmes avaient inondé ses joues, elle respirait vite et fortement.

—Nami, appela-t-il d'une faible voix. Je t...

—Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Je suis partie de chez toi non? Tu ne vas pas en plus me demander de quitter le parking!!!

—Non, murmura-t-il honteux.

—Qu'est-ce tu veux?

—Je te demande pardon, dit-il sans la regarder les joues rougies.

—Tu me demandes pardon pour quoi? Pour avoir eu ce que tu voulais et m'avoir mise à la porte? Je peux te comprendre!

—Je t'en prie j'aimerais qu'on parle.

—Je ne peux pas je dois partir tu as oublié!!

—Je t'en prie... alors laisses-moi entrer!!!

—......, elle esquissa un sourire nerveux, tu veux partir avec moi?

—Oui, répondit-il d'un air très sérieux, s'il te plait...

Elle lui ouvrit la porte et il vint s'asseoir. Paulie tendit ses mains vers son visage pour essuyer ses larmes et front contre front il la fixa de la manière la plus intense qui soit. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, cela dit, sa respiration haletante et ses joues rouges parlèrent pour lui.

—Tu es malade? Tu as de la fièvre? Ou alors c'est parce que tu viens de courir qui fait que tu es tout rouge et que tu respires mal?, demanda la jeune femme en posant une main délicate sur celle du jeune homme.

—C'est... ça na rien à voir, démentit le blond en détournant les yeux. Nami je suis désolé de t'avoir traité ainsi...Pardon!

Elle ne lui répondit pas, elle s'approcha tout simplement de lui mais Paulie tourna la tête.

—Embrasse-moi, demanda Nami dans un murmure.

Et Paulie s'exécuta. Ce fut un baiser plein de passion et riche en sentiment.

—Ne me laisse pas, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Il la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put s'en s'arrêter de l'embrasser. Les mains de Nami s'abattirent sur les candarets à l'aveuglette.

—Je ne te laisserais plus partir, murmura Paulie en faisant parcourir son souffle le long de son cou.

Nami fit allonger le siège passager ainsi que son amant et s'assit sur son torse. Paulie put voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. L'avantage d'avoir des vitres tintées dans une voiture c'était de pouvoir y faire ce que l'on voulait sans craindre d'être dérangé....

* * *

_J'espère que ce one shot vous a plus et que vous avez passé un agréable moment et que vous n'avez pas été trop dépaysé avec ce nouveau couple. Si il y a un couple qui vous plait et sur lequel vous rêverez de voir une fic mais vous n'en trouvez pas, faites le moi savoir, se sera un super défi. A la prochaine!!!_


End file.
